Unwanted
by destinysecond
Summary: Zoro, a member of a yakuza, wants to get his way out. Unfortunately the path to freedom is not an easy one. The novelization of the doujinshi with the same name. ZoSan, AU


**Unwanted**

**Disclaimer: CREDITS GO TO ROM-13 WHO WROTE THIS DOUJINSHI THAT I BASED THIS STORY OFF OF.**

_Creeaaak. _The hinges of the door protested softly as Sanji pushed open the side door of the Baratie, dragging out the trash can from the kitchen into the dark back alley. Setting down the trash bin amidst other trash bags, Sanji sighed before pulling out a cigarette and began lighting it slowly with his lighter. Letting out a long, cool breath, the young blond cook watched the smoke leave his mouth as it was blown away by the wind that night.

"Yo," he said softly, turning to his left to face a large man dressed in a black tee and baggy jacket. The man wore a black cap on his head, almost completely hiding the spikes of green hair underneath.

"Yo," Zoro replied with a smirk, taking a step closer to Sanji while watching the blonde exhale another puff of smoke.

"Dressed like that, you'd never know that you're actually a big shot in the yakuza world," the cook said, running his eyes over Zoro's choice of attire.

Ignoring the comment, Zoro continued walking up to him, his three earrings jingling quietly. Invading the cook's personal space, the green haired swordsman extended his hands, using one to grab Sanji's thin wrist while the other hand landed playfully on the younger man's head, pulling the bangs covering the one side of his face up. By this point, Zoro was almost pressed into the cook.

"I'm hungry," the green haired swordsman growled, staring into Sanji's blue eyes with such ferocity that it almost made the cook shiver.

Sanji paused for a second as if contemplating the swordsman's words, before he leaned in to push the brim of Zoro's cap down. "I'm the only thing left," he said cheekily.

Zoro flashed him a small grin. "That'll do just fine."

The cook had no time to make a response as the green-haired swordsman's lips hungrily attacked his. He felt the hard body in front of him press him into the cold wall of the alley as he reached his arm up to take off the cap on Zoro's head, revealing the head of green hair underneath.

* * *

Moments later, Sanji found himself laid out on the creaking bed in his bedroom, Zoro's tanned muscled form looming over his own pale, creamy body. He choked out a groan as he felt Zoro thrust into him.

"Your hair's gotten long," the swordsman observed, gazing down at the bright sun-colored strands fanned out around his lover's head.

"Oh, I've had no time…" Sanji stopped mid-sentence as he panted for air. "…to go get it cut." The bedsprings creaked again as Zoro thrust forward.

Zoro stared down at the beautiful lithe body underneath him, memorizing every line, plane and curve on the cook's torso. "Is business that busy? Come to think of it, have you lost some weight?"

Not willing to answer the questions, the cook gasped as Zoro hit that spot inside of him that always made his mind go blank. Finally feeling his senses return to him, he said, "…and what about you?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked quizzically before pushing into the writing body underneath him.

Covering his eyes with his forearm, Sanji responded "You didn't come here today just for this," gesturing to their current situation.

"…I'm impressed," the green haired man said while smiling softly.

The cook stared fondly up into Zoro's eyes. "Ha! How many years do you think we've known each other?"

_Its been10 years already since the first time we met. _Zoro's mind flashed back to an earlier scene, where a teenaged Sanji looked down at the battered, bloody form of a green-haired boy lying in the Baratie's back alley. As this image resurfaced, the swordsman leaned down to capture the cook's lips in a fervent kiss, tangling their tongues together in a battle for dominance. _It sounds like a long time, but those 10 years have passed by very quickly._

Finally pulling out of the cook after their latest intense sex session, Zoro sat up on the bed. "I've got a big job this time." He knew that Sanji knew what he meant without him having to explain.

Looking slightly unimpressed, the cook asked "When?"

Zoro averted his eyes from the cook's, instead turning them to the blonde's closet, which he noticed was full of suits and chef's uniforms. "I can't say, but, pretty soon."

"I see." Sanji responded simply, reaching into his side drawer to pull out a cigarette, smoking it quietly as Zoro watched him.

_This guy won't say anything, _the swordsman mused, looking at the stoic blond smoking beside him on the bed. _Not a single word about my job as an assassin, not about my enforced silence, nor about the disposal of hindrances. Although he knows that that's the smell of blood on me, he accepts everything._

Zoro watched as Sanji turned towards him, the cook's eyes not betraying a clue about how he was feeling. "Then I'll make you a bentou. A raid bentou," the cook said, looking as smooth as ever with his cigarette dangling loosely on the edges of his lips.

Zoro laughed. "Like an excursion! But don't call it a raid." _He accepts everything while cracking jokes like this. Even if I die, he probably won't be upset. I could die at any moment; that's the kind of world I live in. He knows that better than anyone._

"Cook…" the swordsman started. "After this next job, I'm going straight."

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Zoro stepped off the bed to collect his articles of clothing, putting them on briskly. "I've worked off my debt of gratitude to the group I was picked up by," the green haired man explained.

Sanji plucked the cigarette out of his mouth. "I'm impressed they agreed."

Zoro grimaced inwardly at this. _That's why I have to say it. _"You don't have to wait for me to return." _I don't know if I'm coming back alive. _"Travel your own road," the swordsman said with a smirk while shrugging his jacket back on.

Sanji glanced down at the bed. "I always have." He turned his gaze back to Zoro with a small grin. The swordsman regarded him silently with a sad smile tugging at his lips before striding towards the door and leaving with a slam, leaving the cook to smoke peacefully in his bed.

It was only after grabbing a cigarette did Sanji realize his entire body was shaking. He laughed quietly to himself, the laugh containing no traces of mirth at all. _I was prepared…._

_…or at least I thought I was…_

* * *

Later that night, Zoro was lying flat on a futon in his yakuza house, eyes closed in a blissful daydream. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the light in the room. _Now then…_

The swordsman stood up, picking up the white scabbard next to him that contained his precious sword. As he prepared to leave, he heard footsteps racing rapidly towards him and voices yelling at him in a frenzied panic.

"ANIKI! WAIT FOR US ANIKI!" Zoro recognized the voices as belonging to his two friends who were in the yakuza with him, Johnny and Yosaku.

"Is it true what they're saying?" Yosaku asked as the pair approached Zoro in the doorway of his room.

"What are you two doing? I said no one was to come here," the green haired man said sternly, looking at the surprised and panic-stricken faces of his two followers.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go without saying anything!" Johnny cried. "Even for you marching into the opposing branch alone is reckless!"

"That's the condition," Zoro responded coldly, not willing to elaborate.

"It's too much of a disadvantage! You want to leave that badly?"

"Move."

"Are you trying to get killed?" Yosaku exclaimed, eyes filled with disbelief with what Zoro was going to do.

"That's not my intention," the swordsman said while pushing past both of them. "But I don't plan to keep staying here like this."

Both Johnny and Yosaku recognized the resolve and determination in that voice and realized there would be no dissuading Zoro from his chosen path. "Aniki…"

Zoro continued walking, heading closer to the doorway with every step. Before he stepped into the night, he stopped briefly, turning his head slightly. "Thanks for everything."

Yosaku and Johnny watched breathlessly as their leader walked away, tears threatening to spill from their eyes. The duo was so distracted by their grief that they didn't notice the blonde hooded figure watching them from outside the window before it was too late.

Yosaku yelled in warning as the black figure rushed towards them, but before either him or Johnny could do something, they found themselves pinned to the ground with a blade at their throats, staring into the face of their very attractive captor.

"Don't make any noise." Sanji said, pulling off his hood and clamping a hand over Johnny's mouth. "Take me to your boss. Don't worry, I'm not with any group…but, if you cross me, I'll kill you," he whispered the last part into Johnny's ear.

* * *

Zoro stared up at the building that acted as a hideout for the opposing gang. His mission? To kill every single man in that building. Pulling on the hood of his jacket, he pulled open the door, only to be greeted by a middle-aged man in the entrance booth.

"Hm?" the man asked. "Oi, oi, who are you? Only executive class can come through here." Zoro shot him a murderous glare and before the man could say anything else, he and his partner were cut to death and were left to bleed on the cold linoleum floor of the entrance booth.

Zoro took off running from the entrance, racing down the hallway at a dangerous speed.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," a man hummed as he casually walked down the hallway, turning a corner only to see the bloodied bodies of his comrades lying on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL I-" before he could even finish that sentence, his throat was cut by a sharp blade and he fell to the ground to join the rest of the bodies.

The green haired swordsman moved like lightning, taking out yakuza members before they could even see what was approaching them. As Zoro climbed a set of stairs he mentally kept track of his progress. _7 floors left._

He burst through the doors to the next floor, watching as three men in the hallway turned to see him. "Hm?" one of the men asked, not recognizing the man who was swiftly approaching them. Soon, just like the unfortunate members of the first floor, the three fell lifeless onto the cold, hard tiles of the hallway.

Zoro continued his murderous rampage, kicking down doors and cutting down the unsuspecting men that were behind. Screams echoed down the hallways before they were cut short by a sword piercing through their bodies. _6 floors left._

He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. The swordsman didn't know anything at the time and didn't want to think about anything other than killing the next man he saw. Racing up the next flight of stairs, he followed the same procedure from the last floor, slashing every person in sight. _5 floors left._

As he slammed open the door to the next floor, Zoro was mildly surprised to see that the men on this level were prepared for him. Someone from the last few floors must have notified the rest of the building to the intruder that was currently massacring everyone in sight.

_Was I careless and got spotted? _Zoro thought to himself while raising his sword into a combative stance. _Then ahead will be…_

"There he is!" a man with rather large lips yelled. "Kill him!" And with that, a horde of armed men rushed towards Zoro.

…_a real bloodbath._ Zoro smirked devilishly, a sudden thought of a smiling Sanji popping into his mind. _Ah damn, I should have gotten that raid bentou._

* * *

"Kumi-chou," Sanji addressed politely. "My request is only that." He raised his head from where he was kneeling on the floor to look at the large, aging man in front of him; the leader of Zoro's yakuza. Around them on-looking were Johnny and Yosaku, as well as the personal bodyguards of Kumi-chou. The cook knew that if he wanted to live to help Zoro, he would have to play his cards carefully.

"Boy…" Kumi-chou said, while exhaling the smoke he had collected from his pipe into the air of the brightly-lit room they were currently in. "You came all this way to say only that?"

"Yes." Sanji said, lowering his head to the ground again.

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"This is a yakuza house. You're not afraid?"

"Well, a little…" Sanji answered.

"Kakaka! Liar!" Kumi-chou scoffed while looking at the blonde man kneeling in front of him. "It looks like you easily overpowered Johnny and Yosaku."

Said pair blushed from where they were standing before stammering out a sheepish "Well~"

Kumi-chou ignored them and continued with what he was saying. "No matter. And? You want me to tell you his destination. You sure are eccentric. You plan to go there to help him? Or is this a lover's suicide? For your information, I won't allow any backup."

Sanji made no response. Seeing that, Kumi-chou said "I told him if he's serious about leaving, he has to do this himself. I was deliberately cruel. I don't want to let go of someone that skilled so easily. However, he agreed, in which case, you have to respect his resolve."

Finally the cook spoke. "Kumi-chou, I don't want to go to support him. I want to go pick him up. Because he has no sense of direction," Sanji said this with all seriousness, his face not giving anything away. _However, I will eliminate any obstacles along the way, _the blonde thought silently.

Kumi-chou burst out laughing, surprised by this blonde cook's resolve.

* * *

Back at the opposing branch's hideout, Zoro continued his slaughter. He attacked skillfully and ruthlessly, cutting the critical points that would ensure death. Blood splattered the windows of the building as he flew through the floors, knocking down any who appeared on his path. Dodging a barrage of bullets, he raised his sword, prepared to take care of his next group of victims.

He found his mind going back to thoughts of Sanji throughout this entire battle. _Oh yeah, the first time I met him was after a raid like this._ Once again, his mind conjured up the image of a young Sanji looking at a bruised and beat-up younger version of Zoro. _He was obviously not respectable. Same as me. He wasn't daunted by the blood. He's a guy that's recklessly gutsy. When I asked the old man who raised him, he said he was former mafia of course._

_I believe it_, was the last thought that went through Zoro's head before he felt a bullet pierce his forearm. _It didn't take long to fall for him_. The swordsman's mind drifted to an image of Sanji bringing him soup after he had been injured one time. Gripping his sword harder than before, Zoro smirked before slashing the men in front of him in quick succession, the adrenaline in his system overriding the pain in his arm.

_There's no one like him here. No one else. No one that doesn't use me._ He thought of his yakuza leader, Kumi-chou, who used him only for his skill in dispatching enemies. _Or strangely worship me._ He now thought about Johnny and Yosaku, who followed him around and praised him like a god.

Zoro cut down another man in front of him. _Not flattering._ He thought about the woman that flocked to him when they heard of his exploits and saw his physique. _Or angry._ Now Zoro thought about the rest of society, condemning him as an evil human being because of choices he was forced to make. _Just… just acting normally._

Three bangs sounded right before the swordsman felt three bullets pierce his chest as he collapsed to the ground, blood spilling from his wounds. Just as before, an image of Sanji appeared in his mind. This time, the blonde was smoking coolly in his chef uniform.

Zoro gasped for air as he coughed up blood, hearing steps approaching from behind him. He turned in time to see a middle-aged man pointing a gun at him in triumph.

"Heh heh! Die! Die! DIE!" the man cried in an almost psychotic manner. Zoro quickly picked up one of the guns lying next to the body of a man he had killed and shot it with amazing accuracy through the forehead of the yakuza member threatening him. Watching as the man fell to the ground in a bloody mess, Zoro dropped the pistol in his hand and used his sword for support as he attempted to stand.

By now, his clothes and face were covered in blood, but all Zoro could think about was his mission. _How many floors? How many are left?_ Failing to stand, the swordsman gasped for air as he heard another set of footsteps approach and stop right in front of him. Glancing up, he saw a gun pointed straight at his forehead, held by large burly man with dark sunglasses.

"This is as far as you go," the man said, his mouth forming into a sneer as he gripped his pistol harder.

Zoro just stared blankly at the gun, resigning to his fate. He knew there was no way he could escape now with his injuries. Just one thought kept running through his mind:

_I want to see him. _

Before he could even register what happened, the green haired swordsman heard a bang and saw the man standing in front of him fall to the ground, dead. Examining him closer, Zoro saw that the man had been shot with amazing precision straight through the forehead.

Zoro stopped breathing as he saw who was standing behind the dead man. There _he _was, the person he wanted to see the most, his Sanji. The blonde stood calmly with gun in hand, blood stains on his cheeks suggesting he had killed others than the one he had just shot in front of him.

"I've come to pick you up," the blonde said.

Zoro stared at the man in front of him, eyes filled with disbelief and shock.

"I knew this was the kind of world you lived in," Sanji continued, heading up to Zoro's crouched form on the ground. "I was prepared for the day that you'd go and never come back, but…" The cook stopped right in front of the swordsman before quickly swooping in to grab the swordsman in a tight hug, burying his face into Zoro's shoulder. "…it's only natural that I'd hate it this much you idiot."

The swordsman was still in shock as he felt Sanji wrap his arms around him. He was filled with questions. _How did you know where to go? How did you get here? Could it be you killed everyone on the upper floors? And if that's the case, I let your hands get dirty? _Zoro could see the dead bodies that littered the rest of the hallway and the stairs to the next floor. _Although I should have asked him all these things_…

"I got to see you," the swordsman said softly, wrapping his own arms around the cook.

_…that was all that came out. _

"Yeah, you should be happy idiot," Sanji responded as Zoro nuzzled into his neck. Feeling the swordsman's body slump over from tiredness and exertion, the cook lifted him up and put him onto his shoulders, holding Zoro's knees to keep him from falling off. The blonde turned briefly, seeing the bodies of the men he had killed, their blood covering the walls of the hallway. _Sorry you guys. I didn't want to let this guy die no matter what. _

Turning back around to head towards the exit, he said quietly "If you want to blame someone, then please direct it at me." And Sanji began his trudge back down the stairs, Zoro lying unconscious, but very much alive, on his back.

**END. **

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :)**


End file.
